


Secret Romance

by frysfan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: BoyxBoy, Invasion, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frysfan/pseuds/frysfan
Summary: Post Academia invasion:Somewhere in the decrepit streets of Heartland, two teens have a secret meeting where just around any corner, a threat still lies.





	Secret Romance

“Do you know what it means if we get caught?!”

Yuya Sakaki stood facing the not stressed Yuma Tsukumo. Yuya stared at him, his face stressed, near tearful, trying to keep it together. Yuma, on the other hand, looked at him sternly. It was almost angry. Almost. It would have been fully if he didn’t know the answer to that question. It broke his heart nonetheless.

At least this is what Yuya thought would happen.

Earlier the two dressed in hooded cloaks met in a dark alleyway. They signaled to each other, a sign that they would only know, and when they both felt safe enough they pulled the hoods off taking a moment to stare at each other and happily hugged. Yuya almost cried he was so happy to see Yuma again. Yuma felt the same, but couldn’t hold back a single sob and one tear fall. Even through the dim light of the alleyway, Yuya noticed the tear when they pulled back. He wiped it away with a thumb.

Yuma smiled. He apologized. Yuya shook his head. “Don’t.” Yuma smiled wider. Walking closer he looked at Yuya’s smiling face and wished that there was a tear for him to brush away. But at least there WAS something to do. Yuma put his hand on Yuya’s hand that lay on his cheek, put it down limply and stared at him. Yuya stared back. They suddenly threw themselves into the direction of the other kissing fiercely holding each other like a force threatened to part them forever. Yuya practically threw Yuma against the wall crying out as he actually banged the back of his hand into it instead of Yuma’s head in which he held. Yuma stopped concern for the other showing, but only continued because Yuya frantically shook his head, no-no-no sprang past his lips as hands repositioned and continued to feverishly press his lips onto Yuma’s.

This lasted for about a couple of minutes before they stopped catching their breaths and enjoying the peace of their moment. ‘I missed yous’ were breathed out.

Yuya chuckled. “That was incredible.”

Yuma swallowed. “You can say that again.”

Yuya laughed but held back a bit remembering to control himself and unfortunately this caused the mood to die for him. Sadness filled him. Pulling back he closed his eyes shoving his hands in his pockets while doing so. Yuma sensed the change in the atmosphere preparing himself for anything.

Yuya needed to talk. Yuma listened. …Yuma’s heart broke, soul practically shattering in hearing that they should stop the meetings. He pleaded with him grabbing his shoulders and demanding why. Yuya explained that he thought about this a lot recently, it hurt him to even consider it but he had no choice. It was becoming too dangerous to continue this. Even though he loved it he didn’t want to risk it.

“I don’t care about the risk! As long as I’m with you I’ll be fine!”

Yuya chuckled. “..You don’t get it do you?”

“Of course I get it!! I know the risk completely! I’m telling you I don’t care!”

“Well I do! It will kill me inside if..”

Yuma tried to smile through the pain. Anything to get across his feelings. “Don’t worry. We’ll be fine. We’ll be fine. Nothing will happen. Nothing is going to happen. I’ll make sure of it. I’m the Duel Carnival champion remember?”

Yuya nibbled his lip. He inhale was ragged with disturbing thoughts. “They won’t care.”

Yuma stopped. Of course he knew who 'they’ were. It made him angry. Scared. Concerned.

Terrified.

His knuckles went white he wasn’t realizing his hold on Yuya’s shoulders. Yuya didn’t care.

He’s not scared of them. No. No he wasn’t. Then why was he trembling?

“Yuma.” Taking his hands out of his pockets he held onto Yuma’s shoulders. He looked at him sternly. “I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

The shaking stopped. A couple of deep breaths were drawn. Yuma eased his fingers on Yuya’s shoulders. He gathered his thoughts before he spoke again careful to chose his words. Ready for what will come.

“Nothing will happen.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Well I know that we’ll be careful! We’ve done fine so far right?!”

“It won’t always be like this Yuma.”

“We’re both strong! We are! If we’re caught we could take them on!”

“Yuma-”

“We’ll keep on fighting 'till the end! Believe it Yuya! Kattobingu! Like my dad-”

Yuya suddenly placed a hand over Yuma’s chest over a specific spot. His palm felt a hard lump through the cloak Yuma wore. “What if they’re going after this?”

Yuma looked at him now quiet. He felt the pressure of the metal through his shirt. It was like it called to him. Like it had those times before… No. Not like that. Not at all. Even if it felt that way. Yuya pulled his hand away to let him take it out. Yuma grasped it in his hand, eyes closed, inhaling deeply. It brought back so many memories. A mixture of good and bad, but mainly good. Another hand lay on top of the fisted one Yuma holding the item close to his heart. Feeling satisfied he sighed and let the object hit the open air.

His Emperor’s Key.

Yuya looked it over..and smiled. “It hasn’t changed at all.”

A small smile graced Yuma’s face looking back at the treasure that he valued so much. It gave him his hope, his Kattobingu. Astral. The thought of him brought tears to his eyes. “No. No it hasn’t.”

Yuya watched him, he heard the sudden change in his voice. It was choked up. Sad. Yuya took that hand and used it to cup a cheek making the younger one look up. He then moved closer still until his lips touched the skin of Yuma’s forehead. Yuma inhaled. It was a soft kiss filled with compassion, understanding, love. Yuya couldn’t stand to see Yuma cry it pained his heart. If he could do it he’d stop this entire catastrophe all by himself and fix this world back to the peaceful place it once was. He swore by it.

Aww! And Yuma was beginning to relax through that kiss, too! Yuya looked at him and studied his face. Yuma blinked. Yuya had done this in the past with him, but this was a study. A good study. To remember the lining of his eyes, how far apart they were from the other, his nose, his tanned skin, his lips... Yuya felt himself unconsciously lean in to get another kiss. It lasted shortly though. All this as a just-in-case.

He breathed in his scent. Another thought came to him. “Yuma. What if..they take you? I don’t mean..but kidnap you. What if they have their own special plans for really good duelists?”

Yuma lowered his eyes staring at their feet. He kind of considered that. Ruri got kidnapped so why not him? Why only kidnap certain people but then..to the others... He shook his head. No! He will not let that thinking get to him!

“We’ll..k-keep on seeing each other. It will be perfect. Just like this. Until it’s all over-”

“What if they come after me?”

… He hadn’t thought of that. Yuya. Yuya. Being… He couldn’t breathe. He forgot how. What if…

…..“YUMA!”

He gasped, shook by Yuya, looking at him now his face was terrified. One, two, three blinks. Yuma studied Yuya. The raggedness of his breath, his widened eyes, the blossoming tears... Yuma reached out fingers touching the skin of his cheek. …Yes. He was real. ..His skin was warm. Breath Yuma. Breath. Reality. Stay here.

Leaning in he bumped his nose on Yuya’s. Yuma..smiled. Slightly. Then chuckled. “..Boop.”

Yuya blinked making the tears fall. ..He smiled back..and chuckled. A little more. Then some more (Yuma joined). It went on until it turned into laughter between the two. The laughing relaxed them a lot more than expected. Maybe laughter was what they needed from dealing with all this stress. Stress from the worry, the fighting, the war. Yuma covered his mouth while laughing still remembering that this was still a secret meeting. Yuya noticed this action and copied it.

They snuggled, faces rubbing affectionately against the other. The pain was still there but lessened a lot compared to before. Eskimo kisses were given. They cupped each others faces staring into each others eyes and seeing the happiness that they share soon to be further shared by more rounds of kisses. They went longer Yuma wrapping his arms around Yuya’s neck, Yuya wrapping an arm around his waist taking in his warmth fully. Yuma giggled into the kiss. Such an act that is, unfortunately, to be hidden from others is shared so beautifully between two people. They wished they could come out, wished so deeply, so, SO deeply that it was a secret no more.

They broke. Still extremely close to the other they held each other there, panting, the overhead light flickering a bit at a time...

Yuya opened his eyes looking into Yuma’s. His lips and heart smiled warmly.

“Yuya?”

“Yes?”

His heart skipped a beat. “I lo-”

Footsteps. Lots of them suddenly. Close by.

They looked at each other, scared. Each one slapped a hand over the others mouth slowly and carefully moving towards a pile of garbage just out of reach from the failing light. They ducked into the space finding a gap between the cans to peek through.

Yes. It WAS them!

Yuma gasped through Yuya’s mouth and began to tremble. Yuya noticed moving carefully to hold the other to comfort him. Yuya saw the fear in Yuma’s eyes if only for seconds as the light still flickered. Yuya directed his vision through the gap the people they saw looking like they were listening to another, the light of a duel disk swishing to the side as though to direct the others. Then footsteps. They moved further away, further away...

Yuma blinked, a tear rushing down, his breathing heavy and fast almost as though hyperventilating. Yuya looked at him...

Something hit the light! A loud bang was heard violently flickering the light at a faster rate than before.

“What was that?!” A voice shouted. Footsteps ran, other voices spoke.

Yuma clung onto Yuya his hand shot off his mouth to hold him closer. It was hard to tell through the lack of steadiness of the abused light source but both pairs of eyes were glued to the opening between their hiding space. They waited as the footsteps grew louder.

“I think it was over here!”

“Maybe more of them!”

Waited.

The light source made a noise.

“..Hope it still works. ..Broke mine..”

Waited.

“Maybe that’ll rank up my total!”

Someone laughed.

Waited.

…A figure appeared! At that moment a loud pop was heard and the light vanished.

“The Hell?!”

The two didn’t dare to move but both assumed that the light bulb blew out. This could either be good or bad. The figure stepped forward. Some beeps were heard coming from his disk that suddenly produced its own light. It shined on him. Yuma’s eyes widened. Before he knew it Yuya felt Yuma escape his hold on his mouth and bury his face into his shoulder trembling still. Yuya just held him hoping that he wouldn’t make a sudden noise to attract the figure. The light went around the alley. To one side, up, down, more down the aisle.

To the cans.

Yuya nearly gasped. He squeezed Yuma rubbing his back softly in an attempt to calm him. He felt moisture build up on his shoulder. The figured kept the light there not moving nothing making a sound. A step was taken-

“Hey!”

He stopped. Another figure came rushing towards him. “We’re being told to return to base.”

“But-”

“Just do it! Come on man! I’m starving!”

He walked away. The light shown on a few seconds more before being programmed off and footsteps rushed into the opposite direction. When all seemed calm enough Yuya sighed. But Yuma hadn’t calmed down still.

“Hey,” Yuya whispered. “Yuma-kun. ..They’re gone.” No change. “Yuma?” Yuma clung on tighter, his body trembled, the wetness not stopping. Yuya stopped and thought of what to do his Yuma was clearly panicked to the point of not stopping anytime soon. Well, he knew one thing that should work. It felt like the right thing to do at the moment. Yeah. Let’s try that. Yuya closed his eyes and smiled.

He rubbed his back gentle still another hand caressed his head rubbing his fingers in his scalp in a circular motion. The message went up and down the scalp, down and around the neck. Yuya kisses Yuma’s ear and hums into it. He feels Yuma flex his fingers a little his breathing calming down. A song is sung. The lyrics being a simple melody of relaxing when you’re scared and how everything will be alright. Your loved ones are near and will never abandon you. Yuya kisses Yuma’s cheek and tells him he loves him. He continues on.

After the song is done he stops all motion waiting for Yuma to react. … “..Y-Yuya?”

“Yes Yuma?”

“..Thank you.”

Yuya smiled. “How do you feel?”

Yuma moved his head a little rubbing his nose on Yuya’s neck. “Better.”

“Hm.” He kisses his wet cheek. “Good.” He kissed him again only to feel Yuma kiss him a moment later. Yuya chuckled. Yuma rubbed his back.

Another thought came to him. “Yuma?”

“Hm? Yes Yuya?”

“I.. I’m not going to leave you. Ever. Ever Yuma. I swear by it. I love you too much to let anything happen to you.”

Yuma stared at him. His eyes widened watering up once again but this time followed closely by a joyous smile. “R..Really?”

He nodded. “Yes. My word is my bond.”

Yuma breathed, his lip trembled, hands moving to cup Yuya’s face. The tears spilled out as he responded, “I love you Yuya! I love you so much! Don’t you dare leave me! Don’t ever leave me!” He kissed his nose, his forehead a few times, his cheeks, his chin, and finally his lips. Hard. Yuya cried along with him kissing him back just as passionately. The kisses went on and on like this for a bit neither having a care in the world. Just happy to have each other even amongst the Hell surrounding them and the unknowing future before them. Just happy.

The two lovebirds moved out of the hole, but eagerly went back to kissing Yuya in his passionate state lowered them back onto the ground. Yuma protested stating they were too close to the garbage.


End file.
